An accumulator separates refrigerant into vapor-phase refrigerant and liquid-phase refrigerant and supplies the vapor-phase refrigerant to a compressor constituting a refrigerant cycle. The accumulator has a tank separating refrigerant that flows to the accumulator into vapor-phase refrigerant and liquid-phase refrigerant and therein storing the liquid-phase refrigerant. In the accumulator, as disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2, a desiccant is disposed in the tank to remove a water content from the refrigerant.
In the accumulator of Patent Document 1, the desiccant is located on a lower side in the tank, and the desiccant is entirely soaked in liquid-phase refrigerant.
In the accumulator of Patent Document 2, the desiccant is located above a highest liquid level of liquid-phase refrigerant such that the desiccant is not entirely soaked in liquid-phase refrigerant. In the accumulator, the desiccant is located at all area of the tank in cross section. The desiccant is located directly below a refrigerant inlet for vapor-liquid mixed refrigerant. Furthermore, a suction port for vapor-phase refrigerant is located above the desiccant.